


Like a river flows

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Can't help falling in love, F/F, Wise men say only fools rush in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Based on the song 'can't help falling in love'





	

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

 

You see it wasn't the smartest thing she had done, even she would admit that. She had a habit of running into things head first without a seconds thought, but never anything personal. Oh no Alexandra Danvers was a person who kept her personal lift to a minimum, outside her sister, mother and father she didn't do reckless crazy things over emotions. She was like a rock, put up all these walls to keep people out, to keep herself from being hurt. Maxwell Lord hadn't even scratched one. Sure he was challenging and that was kind of entertaining, but it was never more than that for her, entertainment.

The guys she had met in college were the same, just fun or drunken mistakes. But when that one damn person came onto her crime scene , the oldest Danvers sister couldn't seem to help herself from smiling. It was entertaining to have someone challenge her, but a different type than it was with max , a small part of her actually didn't mind the challenge, she kind of craved it.

 

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

 

There are many forms of love. A love between a child and it's favourite toy. Between a mother and a daughter. A alcoholic and alcohol. A dog and a ball. Between sisters. Between lovers. Between family or friends. Love had no boundaries, always finding a away to help you when you need it most or guide you out of the dark. People do not realised that love comes in many forms and has many purposes, you wouldn't get far in life without a little love. Kara Danvers loved potstickers, and puppies. Alex Danvers loved seeing her sister smile when she brought a new ice cream flavour, or when J'onn told her she was doing a good job. Alex loved firing a new gun or taking down an alien.

When a detective started to call her up and ask about cases, when said detective kept loosing to her at pool. Alex got this warm feeling inside her chest. Maggie was a friend and Alex loved her. She knew she did, if you're willing to fight for someone you love them. But no more than Kara loves Winn. Alex loved Maggie, as a friend. Shall I stay Would it be a sin Over time Alex could feel herself getting all giddy and smily and stupid whenever Maggie was around. She's a high ranking DEO agent she can keep her cool in any situation. Her mind kept drifting back to Maggie, when she needed it to stay focused on the mission at hand. It started to become a problem really. It was a threat to her daily job, to her ability to complete missions. She needs to get rid of said threat. But that would mean no more Maggie.

Should she say ? Would it really be a sin for her to put what she wants first ? She wants a friend, one who gets aliens and gets her job. Would it be such a crime ? If I can't help falling in love with you After Alex confessed to Maggie that she did feel things for girls, that maybe she was actually gay, she started to open her eyes more. To pay attention to the way her stomach would do flips whenever the girl was around. How she couldn't help but smile every time she saw those dimples- those damn dimples. The way those jeans would fit perfectly- no , she always stoped herself because damn it Alex she's you're friend, you're only friend. She was feeling different things for this detective and it drove her crazy.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

 

Everything went down hill for Alex after she kissed Maggie at the bar. This woman had managed to break down her walls and make her feel what it was like to be free, to show her how to be herself. She helped Alex finally understand who she was. But now Alex's walls were back up and higher than ever. She had been turned down and broken. How could she ever think she would be good enough for Maggie Sawyer. But something's are inevitable, they are meant to happen.

Maggie had broken all of Alex's walls, but little did Alex know she had also stripped Maggie , taken her guard down and blew her away. Maggie had been here before and she had been hurt so she was scared. But being scared shouldn't matter, she was ready to lose control but Alex Danvers sure as hell was worth it. So Maggie sucked in her pride and took the leap. She believes what some things are meant to be, and she sure as hell hoped Alex Danvers was hers.

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

 

Not everything is perfect , it never is. But as Alex stood in the kitchen in only her tshirt, singing to Taylor Swift as she made pancakes Maggie couldn't help the way her heart grew and her stomach flipped. Alex had taken Maggie's hand, and taken her heart, Maggie gave them gladly. No woman alive made Maggie feel like this, made her feel so loved and so cared for, Alex Danvers was her home. Falling in love wasn't easy, it never is. Nothing is easy in the beginning, it takes work - a lot of it. But for Alex every tear and every heartache was worth it , having Maggie in her arms was worth everything.

 

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my  
> "Give me a song I'll write a little something from the lyrics"  
> Thing in insta
> 
> This one was requested by @supergirl.sanvers.fanpage -insta  
> Hope you like it


End file.
